bagpipesfandomcom-20200214-history
List of published bagpipe music
This is a list of published music covering different types of bagpipes. Uilleann pipes * New Approach to Uilleann Piping (tutor), Heather Clarke * How to Play the Irish Uilleann Pipes, Tadhg Crowley, Published T. Crowley & Sons, Cork, reprinted 1974 * The Tutor, Irish Union Pipes, Dennis Brooks, published Irish Connections, Seattle WA, 1985 * National Irish Music for the Union Pipes, Tutor, O'Farrell, 1801 * Irish Folk Music: A Fascinating Hobby, contains O'Farrell's Tutor, Chicago, 1910, reprinted EP Publishing, London 1973 * Tutor for the Uilleann Pipes, Leo Rowsome, Walton's Music, Dublin, Ireland, 1936 * New Tunes for Old, Fifty Original Irish Tunes, Tomas O'Canainn, Ossian Publications, Cork, 1985, ISBN 0-946005-28-1 * Ceol an Phiobaire, Sn Piobaire, Terry Moylan, Dublin, 1980 * The Pipers Dream, a Selection of Music and Poems, Pat McNulty, 1990, ISBN 1-872277-02-0, Dragonfly Music * The Piping of Patsy Touhey, Pat Mitchell & Jackie Small, Ossian Publications, 1986, ISBN 0950974323 * The Dance Music of Willie Clancy, Pat Mitchell, Ossian Publications, reprinted 1983, ISBN 0-85342-465-9 Northumbrian smallpipes * Smallpipe Tunes from the Northumbrian Minstrelsy - NPS * Peacock's Tunes - NPS * Billy Pigg, The Border Minstrel, Adrian Schofield and Julia Say - NPS * A Repertoire of Variations for the Northumbrian Smallpipes, Julia Say, NPS * Northumbrian Piper's Tunebook - NPS * The Northumbrian Piper's Second Tune Book - NPS * The Northumbrian Piper's Third Tune Book - NPS * The Charlton Memorial Tune Book, Alan Hall & W.J. Stafford, Printed Kingsmere Press Ltd, Great Britain, 1979, ISBN 0-902510-03-7 * Peacock's Tunes, Newcastle, Printed by W.Wright, ISBN 0-902510-07-X, June 1980 * The Piper's Companion Vols. I-VII, arranged by Derek Hobbs, published by Rossleigh Music, Northumberland, 1982 - 1999. www.rossleighmusic.co.uk Highland bagpipes * A.G. Kenneth Bk 5 * An Appalachian Collection (2008), compiled and adapted by Timothy Cummings, Beithe Publishing (Monkton, VT, USA) * An Encyclopedia of Tunes for The Great Highland Bagpipe, Robert L. Pekaar, Published Scott's Highland Services Ltd, Canada, 1990. Contains 9194 tunes from bagpipe books. * An Ift of Efts (2009), compiled by Timothy Cummings, Beithe Publishing (Monkton, VT, USA) * Angus MacDonald's Collection (two books) - Lismor * Angus MacKay Tutor * Argyll & Sutherland H.'s * Army Manual Book 1 & 2 * Bagpipe Music for Dancing, John MacLellan, Paterson's Publications * Bagpipe Music Index, Glen Ridge, NJ, Printed in USA, contains 2430 listings * Bett's Collection * Bob Worrall - International Collection - Book 2 * Bob Worrall Book 1 * Bruce Gandy's - Contemporary & Trad. Music, Vol 1, 2, 3 & 4 * Caber Feidh Collection of the Queen's Own Highlanders * Cape Breton Collection * Ceol Beag, A.K. * Clanranald Collection * Collection of Choice * Cowal 1932 * Cowal Collection 01-05 * D. MacPhee Piob. 2 * David Glen Book 01-17 * David Glen's Tutor * Denny and Dunipace Collection - Vol. 1 (Trafford Publishing ISBN 141209353-8) * Donald MacDonald's * Donald MacLeod, Books 1-6 * Donald MacPhee 01 & 02 * Donald Morrison * Donald Sutherland's * Duncan Johnstone Collection - Book 1 & 2 * Dunoon High. Gath. * Edinburgh Book 1 * Feadan Mor, Iain MacHarg * Fergusson's * First Book - by Neil Dickie * Flow Country * G.F. Ross: MacCrimmon * G.S. McLennan * Glenallan Collection * Glencoe Collection * Glenfiddich Col. * Glen's Ancient Piob. * Gordon Highlanders Collection Vols I&II * Gray & Seton Book 01 * Ian MacCrimmon's Book 1-4 * Irish Pipe Music * Irish Tunes, David Glen Tunes for Scot. and Irish War Pipes (W. Walsh)??? * J&R Glen Vol. 3 * J. Wilson Book 1-3 * John MacFadyen - Bagpipe Music Vol 01 & 02 * John MacKenzie's * John McLachlan * Kilberry Book of Ceol Mor * Lowland Pipe Tune * M.M.F.T.H.B. * MacLeod's Piob. 1 * Master's Collection * McPhedran's Coll. * Minard Castle Collection of Pipe Music - G.M. McIntyre * Moch Pryderi's 101 Welsh and Breton Tunes for the Highland Bagpipes www.mochpryderi.com * Moidart Collection * Molly Connell & Others * Music for Pipers, Book 1 & 2 - Michael Grey * 'My Shepherd Will Supply My Need' for Highland pipes and organ, arranged by Timothy Cummings, GIA Publications (Chicago, IL, USA) * New Bagpipe Collection * Nova Scotia Vol. 1 & 2 * P/M Angus MacDonald Collection, Volume 01 * P/M Peter Hewlett * P/M William Ross's Collection, Book 1-5 * Piob. as MacCr. Played * Piobaireachd Society Book Series, Vol. 01 * Piper's Delight * Piping for Dancing * 'Rannsaich', for two Highland pipes, composed by Timothy Cummings, Beithe Publishing (Monkton, VT, USA) * Robert MacNeil * Robert Mathieson Book 01 - Marking Time * Royal Irish Rangers * Scots Guards, Vols I & II * Scott MacAulay * Scott Williams - Bk2 * Scottish Bagpipe Music arranged for Harp-Keyboard-Guitar, Linda Lee Maxwell, Funky Scot Ltd, Lynwood WA, 1982 * Seaforth Collection * The Antipodes Collection (two volumes) * The Edcath Collection - Book 01 & 02 * The Gem So Small * The Glasgow Collection (Robert Wallace) * The New Melody Directory, Highland Bagpipe Vol I-II, Donal Chalmers & Robert McCullough, Australia 1986, ISBN 1-86252-978-7 (set), contains listing by title, author, and melody sequence. Contains about 11,000 tune entries. * The Pass of Brander, Dr Bruce Thomson, UK 2004 * The Piper's Hymnal, compiled and adapted by Timothy Cummings, Beithe Publishing (Monkton, VT, USA) * The Pipers' Well, Dr Bruce Thomson, UK 1987 * The Quinnmusic Collection, Adam Quinn, USA 2004 * The Rumblin' Brig * The Seumas MacNeill Collection of Bagpipe Music - Part 1 & 2 * The Sma' Glen, Dr Bruce Thomson, UK 2007 * Tunes for the Piper * Western People * William Livingstone * Willie Ross, Books 1-5 * 'Yesus, Ya Jalalee Koo', for Highland pipe quartet, arranged by Timothy Cummings, Beithe Publishing (Monkton, VT, USA) Highland bagpipes - pìobaireachd * Kilberry Book of Ceol Mor, 1948, 114 tunes, by Archibald Campbell, Alexander Cameron, J. MacDougall Gillies and John MacDoonald Style * William Ross, 33 tunes, may be out of print * The Piobaireachd Society, Series i, 1900-25 (variable quality) * The Piobaireachd Society, Series 2, 1925- * Donald MacDonald, Piobaireachd, 1819, 23 tunes, out of print * Angus Mackay's Piobaireachd, 1838, 61 tunes, out of print * Binneas is Boreraig, Vol 1-5, 1959-1966, by Dr. Roderick Ross, MacPherson style * Ceol Mor Composed in the Twentieth Century (1930-1980), 20 tunes, published by Piobaireachd Society * A Collection of Highland Vocal Airs, Patrick Macdonald, 1784, includes four piobaireachd and a dissertation. * David Glen's Piobaireachd. 100 tunes. Out of print. * General Thomasons's Pioobaireachd, 278 tunes. Out of print. * A Collection of Highland Vocal Airs (1784. Includes four piobaireachd with notation and discussion. * A Complete Theory of the Scots Highland Bagpipe, 1760, by Joseph Macdonald. Corrected and reprinted in 1994 by Roderick D. Cannon. Includes fingering movements. Border pipes * The Master Piper (the Dixon MS), Matt Seattle, Dragonfly * The Border Bagpipe Book, Matt Seattle, Dragonfly (out of print?) * Collection of the Choicest Scots Tunes for the Lowland and Border Pipes, Gordon J. Mooney, March 1982 Spanish gaita Bagpipes of Galicia, Banda de Gaitas "Ledicia", ARC 2001 Swedish bagpipes * Säckpipan I Norden: Från Änglars Musik Till Djävulens Blåsbälg Author: Per-Ulf Allmo Language: Swedish Format: Book (Illustrated), 603 pages Publication Date: January 1990 ISBN 9179708463 ISBN 9789179708467 Breton music * Tonioú Breiz Izel - two volumes * Art et Maìtrise de la Cornemuse, Tome I-IV, Jakez Pincet, 1995, ISBN 2-904516-02-6 Bagpipe Music Bibliography of Bagpipe Music http://www.silverchanter.com